This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 10(1998)-355197 filed on Dec. 14, 1998, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle door. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a slide door apparatus for vehicles.
A drive device utilizing an electric motor for slidably moving the slide door of a van type vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 9-48244, published without examination in 1997. In this drive device, the motor is coupled to a shaft by way of a clutch mechanism and the driving force produced by the motor is transmitted to the shaft which is operatively coupled to the slide door. Thus, the slide door is moved in one direction when the transmitted force rotates the shaft in one direction and is moved in the other direction when the transmitted force rotates the shaft in the opposite direction.
However, in this drive device, the shaft is a two-piece structure, thus requiring a connecting device between the two pieces. This construction also has a tendency to make the neighboring structure more complex.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified sliding door construction.
In light of the foregoing, one aspect of the present invention includes a drive device for a vehicle slide door apparatus that includes a shaft for transmitting a force derived from an electric driving source to the slide door for effecting sliding movement of the slide door, an output gear mounted on the shaft to rotate together with the shaft, a first rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotating together with the shaft, and a second rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotation relative to the shaft and operatively connected to the electric driving source, with the second rotation disc assembly being adapted to be coupled to the first rotation disc assembly in a detachable manner.
According to another aspect of the invention, a drive device for a vehicle slide door includes an electric drive source for producing an output force, a rotatable shaft for transmitting a force derived from the electric driving source to the slide door for effecting sliding movement of the slide door, an output gear mounted on the shaft for rotation together with the shaft, a cable connectable to the slide door and engaged by the output gear, and a clutch mechanism mounted on the shaft for transferring the force derived from the electric driving source to the shaft to rotate the shaft. The clutch mechanism includes a first rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotating together with the shaft and a second rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotation relative to the shaft. The second rotation disc assembly is operatively connected to the electric driving source, and the clutch mechanism is operable to cause engagement between the first rotation disc assembly and the second rotation disc assembly to thereby operatively connect the electric driving source to the shaft to rotate the shaft and thereby cause rotation of the output gear and movement of the cable for effecting sliding movement of the slide door.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vehicle slide door apparatus is defined by a slide door mounted on the lateral side of the vehicle body for movement in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle body between an open position and a closed position, a connecting member connected to the slide door to move with the slide door, an electric drive source, a rotatable shaft journalled in a casing, and an output gear mounted on the shaft for rotation together with the shaft, with the connecting member being engaged by the output gear so that the output gear and the connecting member move together. A clutch mechanism is mounted on the shaft for transferring the force derived from the electric driving source to the shaft to rotate the shaft. The clutch mechanism includes a first rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotating together with the shaft and a second rotation disc assembly mounted on the shaft for rotation relative to the shaft. The second rotation disc assembly is operatively connected to the electric driving source, and the clutch mechanism is operable to cause engagement between the first rotation disc assembly and the second rotation disc assembly to thereby operatively connect the electric driving source to the shaft to rotate the shaft and cause rotation of the output gear and movement of the connecting member for effecting sliding movement of the slide door.